RVDinator
RVDinator (sometimes RVDtron) is one of the original Brotaku members, joining the group at the inception of 2012. He's mostly known for his obscure references, being the punching bag of jokes, and breaking his voice. 'History with Group' RVD joined the group in 2012, after meeting several friends in a Brony related Skype group, through a common connection with the Otaku Ascended youtube channel. RVD made his first official appearance on the CMR1990 channel on October 6th, 2012 with the release of the 2nd episode of the "Akachan to Boku Let's Watch". Since his inclusion, RVD has become a mainstay, reacurring presence in practically all of the Brotaku multiplayer "Minecraft" games, as well as "Cards Against Humanity", "Holomatch", and the "Let's Watches". There have been several series that has just featured RVD and CMR, those being the "Geoguesser" one-shot, the "Adventures in Junkyard" 10 episode mini-series, and the audio recording of RVD playing the Newgrounds game "The Stranger Danger Game". He has been a main focus in over 5 "Best of Brotaku" videos. 'Personality and Style' RVD has been known to be the second punching bag of the Brotaku (behind Sgt. Rock) due to his bizarre and sometimes dirty outbursts and confessions. He also has been known to make very offhand and obscure pop culture and professional wrestling references will playing. RVD has been praised within the Brotaku for being "a guy who can work with anyone and make anything funny" (Shadowdancerbob). 'Personal Channe'l RVD has a personal channel that he uses to upload Wrestling related content, such as a commentary show "Mark Out" and V-Logs of him going to various wrestling events "RVDinator's Escapades". 'Fun Facts' *RVD is an open athiest. *He is an avid Cleveland sports fan, the Cleveland Indians baseball team in particular. *He is a rabid and devout professional wrestling fan. *He is known for doing a variety of impressions of actors and wrestling personalities. *He currently lives with his mother and 4 siblings, with him being the oldest child. *The "RVDtron" names comes from a mashup of his "RVDinator" name and the short-lived "Faggatron" name he sported in a few episodes of "Brotaku's Play Minecraft". *Like CMR and Type, RVD is a big fan of the movie Jurassic Park, calling it "one of my top 5 favorite movies". *He is a big Doctor Who ''fan. *After a story he told in a Skype call, everyone is now convinced he has an ear fetish. *As stated in the "Let's Watch ''Ed, Edd, n' Eddy", that is RVD's favorite animated show. *The "RVDinator" name comes from the wrestler Rob Van Dam's initials and his finishing manuver, the "Vanterminator". *His current "Minecraft" skin is Fairy Tail's ''Cana Alberona. * He cites his favorite Youtubers as UberHaxorNova, TheGirlFromAus, TheMysteriousMrEnter, newLegacyinc, and Ratchetness. * RVD may be one of the smartest academically of the Brotaku, graduating High School in 10th place of highest GPA out of 200+ kids, with AP classes. '''Catchphrases and Quotes' *"By that logic, are CHILD MOLESTERS hot too?" *"Need some muthafuckin' knowledge up in this bitch." *"Taaaaaaaaaaaake oooooooooooon meeeeeeeeee......." *"REPENT! REPENT" (During his church sermons) *"IT'S ME AUSTIN" (when doing a big reveal) *"Hold on, I'm gonna come!" *"Did I flush? *away from microphone* YES!" *"DAT FACE!" *"Websnatch, NO!"